THE AQUATIC MISHAP
by PlZeNjOyMyFaNfIcTiOn
Summary: A fan fiction of Gary the Snail from Spongebob Squarepants and Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb during one of Agent P's missions.


The Aquatic Mishap

(A Gary and Perry fanfiction)

Today was a new day for the Flynn-Fletcher household, not opposing for anyone besides Perry. Once again, Perry has to go to Doofenshmirtz's lair, get captured, escape, fight Doofenshmirtz, win, and return back home. Perry has to do this same routine just like yesterday and the day before that. In the platypus's head, he thought that this is getting really exhausting, and possibly needs a day off. But he knew he needed to do the mission today and can't just drop out. For all he knew, Doofenshmirtz could complete another one of his inators and take over the world. Perry couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. But little Perry knew, this mission had a little twist...

Meanwhile, at Bikini Bottom, Spongebob gets ready for work. The cheery sponge puts on his shorts, tie, and work hat. Gary wakes up to the high pitched singing of his owner, eyes half way opened. Gary could get much sleep the night before because he had an irritation in his shell, keeping Gary up all night, and the irritation hidden from the sight of Spongebob to notice. Spongebob voices out his lalas as he fills Gary's bowl with Snailpo, gives Gary some repetitive kisses, and leaves to work. Gary doesn't move from his bed. In fact, he doesn't even move. He's just staring at the emptiness and listens to the silence of the house. Gary finally builds enough energy to go towards his food, eat it, and turn on the TV. Yet, he is still not satisfied, he wants something, but he doesn't know what he wants. But this will do for now…

Back in HQ, Major Monogram assigns Perry the new mission. "Alright Agent P, this mission is not like the others. Doofenshmirtz's lair is missing. Despite his whereabouts, we were still able to pinpoint his location. It turns out, he has moved his lair at the bottom of the ocean. Lucky for you, Carl has created a submarine that is programmed to head towards Doofenshmirtz's lair. Your job is to successfully transfer his lair back on land and his destroy his inator. Good luck Agent P." The screen turns off and Perry is sent through a tube into the submarine and automatically started towards Doofenshmirtz's underwater lair.

Perry was heading his way towards Doofenshmirtz's lair in the submarine. Just like Gary, Perry had his eyes half way opened, and focused on the silence of the compacted space he was in, feeling the muscle cramps he had never felt before. He was focusing on the pain and tiredness he was feeling at the moment. His eyelids were slowly closing, and then suddenly, WHAM! Perry suddenly jumped up in surprise and looked out the submarine window to see what just happened. He found himself in the submarine and an underwater tower that unexpectedly collided with each other. This tower wasn't like the Doofenshmirtz tower that was supposed to be underwater. This looked like as if an aquatic species has created it and has inhabited it. Perry gets out of the submarine and investigates the building the submarine has crashed into…

A few hours later, Gary is still in the same position with the same mood and feelings as he watches TV, and Spongebob still at work. Gary is starting to get very tired, and his eyelids start getting heavy. Gary is trying to resist, but as he was doing so, WHAM! Gary widens his eyes and looks all around the living room. He looks over at the staircase to find some scattered debris on each stair. Gary goes up the stairs to investigate what was causing all the ruckus.

Gary is now at the top of the stairs, and the door to Spongebob's room is slightly open. Gary slowly opens the door, discovering even more debris and a large hole in the ceiling filled in by the submarine. As Gary was staring at the debris below him, he spotted a strange figure at the corner of his eye. The figure was approaching the room from the ceiling. Gary steps back and prepares to attack, but he's still very tired and exhausted. Perry slowly comes down and spots Gary. He too also prepares to attack, and also still very tired and exhausted. Both their eyes are half way opened. They both notice these characteristics and moods possessing each other. They slowly relax, and Perry puts his guard down. After Perry, Gary put his guard down too. Both of them could tell that they were very tired and didn't want to fight. They both go downstairs and sit down on the couch together and watch TV.

A few minutes go by, then Gary starts to feel the irritation in his shell again and begins squirming. Perry notices Gary squirming and tries to help him. He pats on Gary's shell which brings some relief to Gary, but he's still squirming. Perry eventually finds out that he is irritated on the inside of his shell. Perry reaches in and scratches it. Gary had instant relief, but it still felt good when he scratched it. As Perry scratched at it, Gary feeling a little tense. He started to feel a pleasuring feeling, one that he hasn't felt before. As Perry kept scratching, Gary just couldn't hold it in any longer. Then all of a sudden, "MEEOOOW!". The bottom of Gary started to produce snail trail slime, and some of it projectiled all around the living room. Perry noticed that Gary was looked as if he wanted him to scratch it more, and was getting pretty weird, so Perry decided to stop.

Perry starts to readjust his twig and berries, as a normal platypus would. As he was doing so, he felt something sticky on his schlong. He realized that a bit of projectiled slime got on his shaft. The slime from Gary caused it to erect it a little. As Perry notices this, he waits for Gary to look away and trying to masturbate his slime lubed penis without Gary noticing.

As this is happening, Gary wanted to think of a way to show his appreciation. Gary goes into the kitchen to look for something to snack on. While Gary was in the kitchen, Perry is using this opportunity to masturbate so his erection wouldn't be erected for a long period of time. Gary couldn't find anything good to eat, so he decided to watch more TV. As Gary enters the room, he sees Perry's erection and his hand on his own penis. Then, Gary realized something, something to show Perry his appreciation.

Perry sits back on the couch, feeling embarrassed about someone witnessing him do this in their home. Then, out of nowhere, Gary jumps on top of Perry on the couch, catching Perry in surprise. They both look at each other in the eyes. As Perry gazed into Gary's eyes, he knew what was going to happen. They both lean forward and pair each other's lips and take turns slipping in the tongue down each other's throats. Gary curls the end of his somewhat slimy body around Perry's platypus and starts working it up and down. His penis is starting to get harder and is enjoying it a lot more than just beating off. The end of Gary's body/tail starts to softly poke the tip of the member. Perry puts his hand back into Gary's shell and starts scratching the spot of the irritation. Gary starts letting out small meows as Perry starts scratching the inside of his shell. Perry is about to burst. Yet with all of this happening, Perry wonders why this is happening, how this happened. He was supposed to stopping Doofenshmirtz. Possibly the world is in trouble at this moment. Perry didn't care anymore. He didn't want to think about anything related to saving the world or being responsible for doing so. Before Perry knew it, he let out a loud, "KRRRRRRR!" and he ejaculated all over Gary. Gary's snail slime and Perry's semen mixed together, starting to look like a mixture of water and milk. Gary got off of Perry. The didn't move or say a word. They both just kept looking at the TV as if nothing ever happened.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
